Trails
by keetongirl
Summary: Lily, James, and the gang just graduated from Hogwarts! How will their lives turn out? Come and follow them in all of their adventures!
1. Chapter 1

_**Chapter 1: Leaving Hogwarts**_

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Thank Jo.**

**A/N: Peter isn't going to be in this very much so if you want him to be please don't read this fic.**

She walked up to the winged horses herd and patted one on the nose. Her long red hair flowing in the wind. She knew them all by name. "Hey Daisy," she said to the black Pegasus. "I won't be seeing you for a while, you know. Well probably forever."

She moved on to the buckskin one, her favorite. "Hey Bella," she said. "I can't stay with you anymore girl. I have to go move on with my life I suppose you can call it." She kissed the Pegasus's black nose lightly.

"I wish I could get some of that," someone said from behind her. She turned around to see none other than James Potter, her boyfriend. She smiled at him and put her arms around his neck.

"Too bad you can't have any til after graduation," she told him. His arms slid around her waist.

"Ah but you see Miss Lily Evans I am within my rights if I want to kiss you," James said.

"Not if I don't let you Mr. James Potter," Lily told him. "Besides if you do you won't get it later." She wiggled out of his grasp and turned back to the horse.

"See ya," she said and walked back to the castle. James followed her.

"So I don't get a kiss?" he asked. "Not even one?"

"Oh fine if it will make you shut up," she said then reached up and kissed him on the cheek.

"You call that a kiss?!" he asked.

"Yes I do actually," she said smiling at putting him out.

"You are lame woman," he mumbled.

"You weren't calling me lame last week when we were down by the lake," she retorted.

He went red and looked down at the ground as they walked; she just laughed. As they rounded the corner she saw someone she didn't ever want to see again. Severus Snape had been her best friend until 5th year when he betrayed her and called her a mudblood. He looked at her shocked to see her but his eyes softened as he looked at her. James, on the other hand, just glared at Snape. Lily bit her lip in concentration as he looked at her. She suddenly turned and stormed away from both boys. She ran as fast she could to the common room but someone grabbed her arm pulling her around.

James pulled her into his arms holding her tight. "Shh," he whispered. "It's ok. You don't have to worry about him as long as I'm around."

"I-I know," she choked out, tears streaming down her face. He held her like that for a while before pulling back and sighing.

"You better go and get dressed for graduation," he told her. "As much as I want to come up and help you get dressed I can't get up those darned stairs."

Lily just smiled and laughed. "Well that's too bad," she said drawing circles on his chest. "We have two hours until graduation and-"

"Ok love birds break it up!" a tall lanky boy called coming down from the boy's dormitory. Sirius Black was the teenage heartthrob of Hogwarts, right behind James. His curly black hair framing his sparkling grey eyes and smiling face. Girls were always trailing after him but he wasn't the kind to stay in a relationship for very long, if any at all. Lily never really liked Sirius but after she got to know him and started dating James, he wasn't so bad. He was even nice to her.

"What do you want Sirius?" James asked annoyed.

Sirius faked a hurt face. "I thought you would at least be excited to see your best friend before graduation!" he said. "You know I could walk outside, get attacked by Death Eaters, and die then how would you feel?"

"I would say something nice at your funeral," James joked.

Lily rolled her eyes and sighed. "I have to get dressed boys," she said. She kissed James for a few second before heading up the stairs.

* * *

Lily watched as the Headmaster walked up on stage and smiled at everyone. She looked around the crowd and tried to spot James. She saw him a few rows in front of her. He winked at her when she caught his eye. Smiling she stuck her tongue out at her. "James Potter!" the headmaster called.

James smiled and walked forward onto the stage and shook hands with Dumbledore before walking over to the other side of the stage. "Now I would like to introduce our Head Girl," he said. "Lily Evans!"

Lily walked onto the stage smiling even wider. After shaking hands with Dumbledore she ran into James' arms. He hugged her and spun her around. Sirius soon walked over. "Hey calm down we are in front of the whole school," he said.

"Karen Moore!" Dumbledore said. Lily smiled clapping loudly. Karen was her best friend since 1st year. The girl had beautiful blue eyes and lovely black falling in ruffles behind her back.

She ran over and hugged Lily tightly. "Nice job Moore," Sirius whispered. "I didn't think you were going to pass."

Karen and Sirius had never really gotten along so Lily wasn't surprised when Karen stepped on his foot. "Opps was that your foot?" she asked.

James rolled his eyes and Lily stood beside him holding his hand. After a while Remus walked up. She smiled at him and hugged him.

"Hey why didn't I get a hug?!" Sirius whispered indignantly.

"Because you were being rude about me and James early," Lily told him. Sirius just grunted and smiled his cocky smile.

After all the Gryffindors were called up they started on the Slytherins. Lily froze on hearing the name Severus Snape. James squeezed her hand. "Hey relax ok," James whispered in her ear. "He won't do anything while I'm here."

Lily just nodded. She hoped and prayed graduation would be over soon. She tried to look at Snape without him noticing.

She spotted him among the crowd of people. He caught her eye and held it. A look appeared on his face. One of disgust, unhappiness, and- could it be? - sweetness. He smiled at her and she looked away. James would kill Snape if he saw, so she ignored him the rest of the time.

Lily walked outside of Hogwart's castle with James, Sirius, Remus, and Karen. They were all laughing and joking for a bit but then they fell silent. "It's really over isn't it?" Sirius asked.

"Yes," Lily said pulling off her denim jacket revealing her freckled shoulders.

"Going to take off your shirt Evans?" Sirius asked.

"No but thanks for the complement Black," Lily said.

James rolled his eyes. "When you're done flirting with _my_ girlfriend can we talk about the future?" he asked.

"James Potter, since when do you think about the future?!" Lily asked.

"Since now," he said.

"Oh no he's going to turn into one of those guys who always plan ahead and never has any fun!" Sirius said.

"There's nothing wrong planning," Remus said.

"Right like I said you never have any fun," he said.

"Whatever," Remus said.

"We need to fight," Lily said suddenly. "We have to fight You-Know-Who!"

"Yeah I know we do but what are we going to do?" Remus asked.

"We go to Dumbledore," Lily said as quickly as he asked the question.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2: Joining the Order of the Phoenix **_

Lily knocked nervously on the Headmaster's door. A pleasant "Enter," came from the other side. Slowly she pushed the door open and smiled when she saw the bright blue eyes of Albus Dumbledore staring back at her. He seemed too have aged quite a bit in the past few hours and suddenly looked like an old man. So different from the man she meant when she was seven years old.

"Lily!" Dumbledore said smileing back at her. "What brings you back here so quickly?"

"Well Sir it's not just me," Lily said stepping aside to let her friends pass.

"Hello Headmaster," Remus said.

"Hi Dumbledore!" Karen said.

"Hello Professor," James said.

"It feels werid to walk in here without being in trouble," Sirius said. Dumbledore chuckled at Sirius' comment. Karen, Lily, and Remus rolled their eyes.

"So what is it that brings you here?" he asked the young group of friends.

"We want to fight Sir," James said.

"Yeah," Karen said. "All of us know about the Order anyway."

"The what?" Lily asked confused.

"The Order of the Phoenix, Lily," Dumbledore explained to her. "A secret society I created to fight against Lord Voldemort." Lily shivered when she heard the name.

"Lily, fear of a name only increases fear of the thing itself," Dumbledore told her. She simply nodded.

"So how do all of you know about the Order?" she asked. Karen, James, Sirius, and Remus all looked down at the ground.

"Our parents are in it," Karen said pointing to James and herself. _Of course Karen and James know, _Lily thought. _They both come from pureblood families that don't support _him.

"Of course, James told Sirius and Remus," Karen said, "but he wouldn't let me tell you."

"And that stopped you?" Lily asked.

"We didn't want to put you in danger, Lily," James said.

Lily rolled her eyes. "Anyways, Professor we came here because we want to fight against Vol...Voldemort."

"I guessed you would want to," Dumbledore sighed. "Well I suppose you could join. You are of age, after all. You want to become Aurors, I am right?" He directed the question at James, Sirius, and Karen.

"Yes," they all answered at the same time.

"Well you must know that there are spies in the Ministry," Dumbledore explained. "You must be careful that you don't mention the Order to anyone at all if you join."

"Yes Sir," they all said.

"Please, call me Albus," he said. "You are adults now."

"What do you mean if?" Lily asked.

"You are still young," he said. "I don't know if you could handle this."

"If you're talking about Remus being a werewolf it won't hinder him," Lily said. "He were always top of the year."

"You told her about it?" Sirius whispered to James. "You promised."

"I didn't tell her anything," James said.

"You're a werewolf?!" Karen asked. "So that's where Mooney comes from."

"Yes Karen that's where Moony comes from," Sirius said sarcastically. Karen glared at him.

"You're not mad right?" Remus asked Karen looking at the ground.

"Mad? Why would I be mad?" she asked. "You're still my friend no matter what. Werewolf or not."

"I don't think Remus' condition hinders him at all," Dumbledore said. "If anything it makes him stronger. Besides why would when he has friends who can help him through it."

"Oh," Lily blushed. "Well what were you talking about?"

"You are just out of Hogwarts, don't you think you need time to get over your parents deaths?" Dumbledore asked James. James looked down and didn't say anything.

"Sirius, you would have to fight against your brother and maybe even kill him, could you do that?" Sirius looked angrily out the window. He didn't say anything.

"Remus, you would probably have to tell everyone one in the Order about you, could you handle what they might say?" Remus looked terrified. His face paled making his sandy hair look darker.

"Karen, could you learn to trust those around you and put your life in their hands?" Karen looked around at the others skeptically. Her aunt had joined Voldemort's army last year and since then she hadn't trusted anyone but Lily.

"Lily, would you be able to leave your family for extended periods of time without any contact?"

"To save them, yes," Lily answered immediately. She wasn't afraid. If she had to leave her family to help them stay alive then she would do so.

"Yes," Karen said. "I know I can trust them. Even if I don't get along with them all the time." Karen smiled at the three boys to her right remembering all the fights they had gotten into.

"If I had to tell everyone what I am to stop Voldemort then I would," Remus said. _He's not in Gryffindor for nothing, _Lily thought.

"I would go up against my brother if I had to," Sirius said. "I could never avoid it anyway. He cut all ties to me when he joined Voldemort."

"Yes," James said quietly. "I would do it for them." Lily moved quickly to James' side and grabbed his hand. He smiled up at her.

"All of you are very brave," Dumbledore said. "All of you are willing to do what it takes to defeat Lord Voldemort. Even if it means dying. We are lucky to have you on our side. Welcome to the Order of the Phoenix."


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter 3: Potter Manor **_

Lily walked out of the Hogwarts halls with her friends everything Dumbledore had said weighing heavily on their minds. She entwined her hand with James'. Losing his parents had been hard on him and Sirius. For Sirius it was the only real family he ever had. For James he had lost not only his parents but his mentors, someone he look up to.

Karen seemed in a trance as well. Her aunt was on of the closest people to her. When she had joined Voldemort she had asked Karen to come with her. To be her helper. At first Karen had said that she needed to think about it. In her sixth year she was really distance from everyone. Even Lily couldn't get her to talk very much. One day, she went missing. Sirius found her drunk in Moaning Myrtle's bathroom. Afterward she had spilled. Lily had comforted her while James and Sirius told her to that if she wanted they would hex her aunt. So in the end she had written her aunt a letter telling her no.

Remus, Lily knew, would have a hard time adjusting if everyone knew his secret. For him it was hard to understand that his friends hadn't hated him for being a werewolf. Because no matter what some evil person did to him it didn't matter to his friends. They would always be there for him to help him through everything.

If Sirius came in contact with his brother, he would forget that Regulus was his brother. As far as Sirius was concerned he had no family besides James and his friends.

_What about me? _Lily thought. If she could protect her parents and Tunney then that was all that mattered. Her parents were muggles they couldn't do anything if a Death Eater came into their house and tried to kill them. They would be defenseless. Petunia would never forgive her if something happened to their parents. Lily wanted Petunia safe to even if Tunney didn't like her. She was still her sister and Lily wanted her to be safe, as well. Even Tunney didn't want her at her wedding. None of that mattered now.

"Well I think we should head over to my house," James said. He still had troubles going in there since his parents died.

"Probably the best idea," Sirius mumbled. Everyone went silent again.

"Oh come on guys!" Lily said. "It's not the end of the world. We are fighting to give our children a better place to grow up in. Not like the trails we had to grow up with. We're doing this for the next generation. So cheer up alright. No use in being down."

"Lils is right," Karen said. "We have to hold our heads high and prepare for the road ahead."

"And that road is going to be a hard one," Remus mumbled.

* * *

Lily thought the Potter Manor didn't have its glow anymore. Normally Mrs. Potter would have come out to greet them, with her short black hair flowing behind her, and make sure they weren't hungry or thirsty. She would make sure they got settled alright. When you hugged her you could smell the faint scent of cinnamon and coco. Mr. Potter would be sitting in the living room read the _Daily Prophet. _He would make his way over to you slowly, slightly limping, because of an old injury he got when he was an Auror. Then later after everyone had settled in they would listen to Mr. Potter tell one of his stories, but that was all gone now. Now Potter Manor seemed so...empty.

"Ginkgo! We're back!" James called.

A small house elf house wearing a black clothe appeared before them. His ears were a little drooped over and his brown eyes were glossed over as if he had cried. Even the house elves grieved for Mr. and Mrs. Potter.

"Master called?" the old elf asked.

"Where's Pokey?" James asked. Pokey was the Potter's other elf. She was Ginkgo's wife.

"Ginkgo ties to get her to stop crying but Ginkgo's can't!" the elf exclaimed. "Ginkgo is sorry."

"It's alright Ginkgo," James said bending down to talk to the small elf. _He will make a good father one day, _Lily thought then shook her head. "If it's alright with you could you make us up some sandwiches?"

"Yes, of course, Master," Ginkgo said before _popping _away.

"Come on guys," James said. "I'll show you where you can stay. Sirius you know where your room." Sirius had lived with the Potters since his family had kicked him out. Mr. and Mrs. Potter had been like a mother and father to him.

"I'm offended," Sirius scoffed. "You take your best friend for granted."

James rolled his eyes. "Yeah I'm real mean."

He led the others up the marble staircase and through the winding halls of the Potter Mansion. "Here Karen," he pushed open a door to beautiful bedroom. There was a bed in center with red drapes around the top. Two night stands stood on either side of it. To the right there was a door probably leading to a bathroom.

"Thanks," she said smiling. "I'll be down in the kitchen if I can find my way back."

"Here Remus," James pushed open a door across the hall from Karen's. It looked exactly the same except that instead of red it was dark blue.

"Thanks James," Remus said quietly.

"Are you ok?" Lily asked.

"I'm making to ok," he said pushing open a door down the hall. Again, it looked exactly the same except it was a dark yellow.

"James...I...hope you feel better," Lily said placing a hand on his check. James relaxed at her touch and leaned into it.

"Hey everyone get your arses down here or I'm coming up there to get you!" Sirius yelled from the bottom of the stairs.

"Guess we better go before we get dragged down the stairs," James mumbled. Lily just nodded.

* * *

_He blew the door open and there was a scream from the kitchen. In a flash of green light they lay on the ground, dead. No life in either the husband or wife. Soundlessly he walked out of the house and didn't even bother to shut the door. _

Lily woke up in a cold sweat. That was the worst dream in the world. Silently, she crept into James' room. He laid with his back to her, but she could tell by his stance that he wasn't asleep so she lifted the covers over up and slipped under the sheets. James turned over. "Hey," he mumbled slipping his arms around her.

"I had a bad dream," she said.

"What about?" he asked.

"He killed Mum and Dad," she said.

"It's ok, love, that won't happen," he said.

"Why weren't you asleep?" Lily asked him.

"Because I find in hard to sleep in this house anymore."

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be. Just stay."

Lily just nodded drifting off to sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Chapter 4: Full Moon**_

Lily stirred in her sleep. She felt arms tighten around her and smiled. James nuzzled into her hair and sighed. "What time is it?" he asked.

"I don't know," she mumbled. "Did you sleep well?"

"Better than I've slept in a long time," he told her.

"Hey James...oh." Came a voice from the door. Lily opened her eyes and saw a very surprised Karen standing in the doorway. "I didn't mean to interrupt."

"You weren't interrupting," Lily said sitting up. "Nothing was happening."

"What did you want Karen?" James asked.

"I was going to ask you if you could make Sirius stop being so mean," she huffed crossing her arms.

"What did he do this time?" James asked.

"Well for one thing he put a charm on the kitchen door so I can't go in there until I kiss him! I threatened to hex him but he won't take it off!" Karen foamed. "Apparently he wants it on record that he at least kissed every girl at Hogwarts! I'm the only one he hasn't kiss. Besides Lily, of course, but she's off-limits."

"Oh Karrie!" Sirius called from down the hall. "I know you're hungry! You can't last forever!"

James rolled his eyes. "Sounds about right," he mumbled. "Can't you wait five minutes?"

"Why don't you just punch him in the nose?" Lily asked.

"You don't think I've tried that!" Karen said. "He just dunked! No I can not wait five minutes!"

"Come on Karen just for the record? I promise you can punch me afterward," Sirius pleaded coming into sight.

"No!" she yelled.

"But...Well, well, well what do we have here?" Sirius asked seeing James and Lily. "Did you get lucky Prongs?"

"No, but I'm tired and if you don't that stupid charm off the door I'm going to do something about it," James mumbled pulling the covers over his head.

"Well someone isn't a morning person," Lily said.

"Come on Prongies!" Sirius said. "Have a little fun."

"I'd rather sleep," he said.

Lily rolled her eyes and got out of his bed. She walked over to Sirius and crossed her arms. "Alright let's have it," she said.

"Have what?" he asked.

"What spell did you use?" she asked.

"I'm not telling you!" Sirius said. "I have to make that record and until Karen kisses me the lock is staying on the door."

"Sirius I wasn't top of the class for nothing," Lily said glaring.

"What are you guys doing?" Remus asked walking over to them with a sandwich.

"How did you get into the kitchen?" Lily asked. "Sirius put a charm on the door."

"It was a simple charm, Lily, rather easy to get off," Remus explained.

Sirius and Karen looked at each other before dashing down the hall with Karen in the lead. "What was that about?" Remus asked.

"Sirius wouldn't let Karen into the kitchen unless she kissed him," Lily told him rolling her eyes.

"I'm not even going to ask," Remus said.

"Can you shut up then?" James asked. "I'm trying to sleep."

Lily walked over to the bed and pulled the covers off of James. "Hey!" he protested.

"James it's...Remus what time is it?" she asked.

"10:25," he said.

"It's 10:25," Lily repeated. "You need to get up."

"You sound like my mum," James said turning over.

"Fine if you want to waste away in bed that's fine with me," she retorted. "I'm going eat some breakfast and get a head start on the day."

"Good luck with that," James mumbled.

Lily walked down the hall heading to the staircase. Descending the staircase she went into the kitchen. Karen was doing a victory dance while Sirius sulked.

"I made it into the kitchen! I made it into the kitchen!" she chanted.

"I can see that," Lily said.

"Hey, Lily!" Karen said turning to her.

"Hi," she said. "Question. Why didn't you just ask Ginkgo or Pokey to get you some food?"

"I would have if I could have found their living quarters!" Karen said. "I'm not stupid."

"Sorry. Just asking." Lily started to make eggs with a flick of her wand. "So tell me, how long have you been up?"

"Since 9:00, thanks to him I didn't get my breakfast until now," Karen said staring pointedly at Sirius.

Sirius stuck his tongue out at her. "You two both act like children!" Lily said.

"So?" they both said at the same time. Lily just rolled her eyes.

* * *

Lily and Karen sat up late that night waiting for the boys to get back. It was a full moon. "What time is it?" Karen asked.

"You asked that question 5 minutes ago so it's 1:45," Lily said annoyed.

"Oh." Karen shifted in her seat and it went into silence again. About 15 minutes later, but what seemed like an hour to Karen and Lily, James and Sirius came in. They looked exhausted. There shoulders sagged and both boys looked like they were about to drop where they stood.

Lily was up and out of her seat in two seconds. Her threw her arms around James' neck and hugged him tightly. "Where's Peter?" Karen asked.

"He had to go to his parents house," Sirius supplied plopping down in the chair next to her. "Why are you up?"

"Just cause you're mean to me doesn't mean that I want you to die," she said. Sirius just snorted.

"Are you ok?" Lily asked pulling away from James.

"Yeah I'm fine," he said. "You didn't have to stay up."

"I wanted to," Lily replied smiling.

"Really? Why don't you just go upstairs?" Sirius said. "There are other people in the room."

Lily and James both turned around to glare at him. Karen grabbed a Quidditch magazine and hit Sirius over the head with it. "Don't be much a prat!" she told him.

**A/N: I know this chapter is pretty boring but the next one will be more exciting.**


	5. Chapter 5

_**Chapter 5: Two Weddings, One Night**_

Lily sat in the kitchen reading the _Dailey Prophet_, while the others ate, when an owl flew into the room. She picked it up and opened it carefully, just in case. It read:

**You have been invited to the wedding of Petunia Evans and Vernon Dudley.**

**Come and celebrate with us on June 6.**

**You must present your invitation at the entrance. **

_Love Petunia and Vernon_

Lily dropped the letter and screamed. "What?!" James shouted and stood up.

"What's wrong Lily?!" Karen said, immediately by her side.

"You have been invited to-" Sirius started to read but Lily snatched the letter out of his hands.

"That's mine, Sirius," she said glaring at him.

"What's wrong?" Karen asked again.

"Petunia actually invited me to her wedding," Lily said staring at her letter. "When she told me about it she said I had to stay as far away as possible. Maybe she wants to be friends again!"

"Or your mum made her invite you," Karen said.

"Oh, or that," Lily said sitting back down.

"Well are you going to throw that away?" she asked.

"No, why?"

"You're not going right?" James said. "After all that cow did to you? After everything she's said to you? You're thinking about going even when you know what she thinks of you?"

"James don't be rude! Of course, I'm going," Lily told him.

"Then we're coming with you," Karen said.

"No you're not," Lily said. "You will just make her mad."

"Lils we're not letting you go in there alone," she told her. "She wouldn't dare be rude with us around."

"Yeah Lily. Besides I'm sure your mum won't mind," James said.

"Fine," Lily said rubbing her temples, "but you have to behave! That means no magic and no being rude or mean."

"Fine, but if she starts it I can't make any promises I won't rip her head off," Karen said. Lily just rolled her eyes.

* * *

Two days later Lily and Karen were getting ready upstairs. Karen wore a strapless pink cheetah print dress that hit her mid-thigh. It had purple trim at the bottom. Lily wore a sleeveless purple dress with black designs on the bottom. It had black trim on the bottom. It was just above her knees.

"Ready?" Karen asked pulling on her pink pumps.

"Ready," Lily said smiling.

"What?" she asked.

"Nothing," she replied.

They both walked down the stairs and into the living room where Sirius, Remus, and James were. James automatically stood when he saw Lily. "You look amazing," he breathed.

"Thanks," Lily said beaming.

"Well let's go then," Sirius said standing. Remus did the same.

Karen hooked elbows with Remus and Sirius. "Ready!" she beamed.

Lily rolled her eyes. "Come on."

* * *

Lily walked over to the door of the church. "Invitation please," said a man at the door.

"Here," Lily said smiling.

"You may go in," he said.

They walked into the church. It was decorated with petunias. They were everywhere. "Ok this is creepy," Karen said.

"Not to mention corny," Sirius muttered.

"What did I say about being nice?" Lily asked.

"Oh look seats right in the back where we can make a quick get-away," Karen said pointing to the very last row that was empty.

Lily just rolled her eyes. "I'm going to see Tunney. Be good," she warned.

James grabbed her arm. "Hurry back," he said.

"I will." Lily walked back to the door and turned to the right. She opened a door and poked her head into it. She saw Petunia in very white very plain mermaid wedding dress.

"Tunney!" Lily shouted and ran in to hug her.

"Lily, get off me," she said. She pushed Lily off glaring at her.

"Tunney you look beautiful!" Lily said smiling.

"Of course I do," Petunia said. "What are _you _doing back here?"

"I came to see you before the wedding," Lily said, her smiling falling slightly.

"Lily are you done?" Karen asked from the doorway.

Petunia saw her and her eyes went wide. Lily knew she was remembering when Karen had come to visit the summer before their 7th year.

_"Petunia come back!" Lily shouted running after her._

_"No!" she shouted back. "I won't sit in there with those freak friends of yours!"_

_"But Tunney," Lily said._

_"Don't but me," Petunia said. _

_"Hey Petunia why don't you pick on someone your own size?" Karen asked walking over to them. _

_"Excuse me?!" Petunia asked. _

_"Do you like apples?" Karen asked pulling out an apple. Petunia's eyes went wide._

_"It's very good would like it?"_

_"N-n-no."_

_"That's too bad." Suddenly the apple turned into a rat._

_Petunia screamed and ran into the house. Karen went into a fit of laughter. "That was mean," Lily said trying not to laugh._

_"Nice job James," Karen said turning around to give him a high-five. _

_"Thanks," he said. _

_"You..." Lily couldn't hold back any longer and started laughing. _

"You," Petunia said, her eyes narrowing.

"Would you like an apple?" Karen asked sweetly.

"Out!" Petunia bellowed pushing them out of the door and slamming it. Karen started laughing her head off.

"Karen!" Lily said.

"What?! It was funny," Karen said smiling.

Lily rolled her eyes and pulled her back to their seats.

* * *

Lily watched as Karen and Remus danced and Sirius flirted with one of Petunia's bridesmaids. She rolled her eyes. "May I have this dance?" James asked as a slow song came on.

"Do you even know how to dance?" Lily asked smiling.

"Of course I do!" James said. "I'm one of the best dancers in the country."

Lily rolled her eyes and took his hand. They started to sway slowly to the music. Lily buried her face in the crook of his neck smiling to herself. "Told I was a good dancer," he mumbled into her hair.

"You're going to ruin the moment," Lily told him.

"Hey guys we have to go!" Sirius said walking over to them with Karen and Remus not far behind.

"And the moment is ruined," Lily said pulling away from James.

"What now Sirius?" James asked.

"Alice and Frank are getting married!" Karen replied happily. "They were going to elope but his mum insisted that they at least a small wedding."

"Well we have to go!" Lily exclaimed.

* * *

"Oh Alice you look so beautiful!" Lily said walking into the room where Alice stood looking into the mirror. Alice turned around beaming. Her dress was a one shoulder with a design around the top and that fanned out lightly at the bottom.

"Lily! You made it!" Alice said giving her a hug.

"Jeez don't mind me. I didn't want a hug anyways," Karen said standing in the doorway.

"Karen!" Alice said moving over to hug her as well.

"Hey Al," Karen said quietly squashing her.

Even though Karen and Lily were a year behind Alice they were still good friends. Alice was always the tough one, Lily was the smart one, and Karen was the wild one. That was how they worked.

"Alright let's not cry before the wedding starts," James said walking in.

"James!" Alice said and through her arms around him.

"Hi Ally," James said happily hugging her. When he pulled away, he ruffled her hair.

"I would kill him if he did that to me," Sirius said, leaning against the doorway.

"Sirius! Remus! Peter!" Alice said, running over to hug the other boys.

"We better go down and see Frank just in case he decides to run out on you," James said.

"James that's not funny!" Alice exclaimed, hitting his arm.

"That's my boyfriend for ya," Lily said, rolling her eyes.

"You guys finally got together?!" Alice asked, her eyes growing wide.

"What do you mean finally?" Lily asked, giving her a look.

"Nothing," Alice said, looking away from her.

"She mean that you guys wasted a year of your lives just beating around the bush," Karen supplied.

"She's right you know," James said.

"Ooooookay, you really need to go see Frank now," Lily said, pushing the boys out the door.

"I think I'm going to cry," Alice said.

"Oh Al the wedding hasn't even started yet," Lily said, trying to comfort her.

"I love you guys you know that right?" she asked. "No matter what happens I always will."

"We knew, Ally, calm down," Karen said, pulling her into a hug.

"Come on girls it's time!" said Mrs. Longbottom, opening the door.

The wedding was the most beautiful Lily had ever seen. All her old friends where there, including Marlene McKinnon and Mary McDonald. When it was finished there was not a dry eye in the house. Now they were sitting out in the yard under a tent talking about old times. "Alright it's time for the first dance," Mrs. Longbottom said. Alice and Frank smiled at each other and got up and started swaying to a slow song.

"Time finish the dance Sirius interrupted," James said holding out his hand.

"I had a good reason," Sirius mumbled. Lily took James' hand and followed him; they picked up where they left off at Petunia's wedding. Lily saw Remus ask Marlene to dance and smiled. She wondered who would be next, then she saw Sirius lean over and ask Karen something. Karen rolled her eyes but Lily saw her smiling. Then she was on the dance floor with Sirius. After a moment Peter asked Mary and soon everyone was dancing.

* * *

"That was amazing!" Lily said, walking into the Potter Mansion.

"They belong together!" Karen said. "It was just so sweet!"

"I know right?!" Lily said smiling.

"Well I'm tired so could you two keep it down," Sirius said, rubbing his head.

"You know, if you hadn't drunk so much firewhiskey your head wouldn't hurt so much," Karen said.

"Yeah and if you didn't talk so much it was feel better," he told her sarcastically. Karen just rolled her eyes.

"I'm heading to bed guys," Lily said smiling.

"Me too," James told them.

Lily was about to go into her room when she heard James say, "You know you can stay in my room."

"I thought you'd never ask," Lily said smiling.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Chapter 6: A Letter from Dumbledore**_

Lily sat in the living room reading a book when Karen, Sirius, and James came in the door soaking wet. "What happened?!" Lily asked standing up.

"Sirius started it!" James and Karen yelled at the same time.

"Hey!" he shouted indignantly. "That's not fair!"

"Well you were the one who tried to push me in!" Karen said.

"That was your own fault," Sirius said.

"I don't even want to know," Lily said sitting back down.

"Hey," Remus said entering the room. He looked at Sirius, James, and Karen then turned around and started looking through the books that Lily had laid out on the couch.

"You're not the least bit curious about why they're wet?" she asked.

"When you share a dorm with Sirius and James for seven years, you learn it's better not to ask," Remus said. Lily just rolled her eyes.

Just then an owl flew in and landed on the table in front of Lily and Remus. Lily snatched the letter from off of its leg. Karen preformed a drying spell on herself and walked over to look over Lily's shoulder.

"Who's it from?" she asked.

"That's a school owl," Sirius said.

"How do you know that?" Karen asked.

"Because we you're hiding from Filch, the best place to hide is in the Owlery," Sirius explained.

Lily slowly pulled the seal off of it and read slowly.

_Dear Ms. Evans,_

_I hope you are doing well. You must be very excited about being out of school. I know Professor Slughorn will miss you dearly. Now down to business, I hope June 8 is alright will you. I would like to see you, Mr. Potter, Mr. Black, Ms. Moore, and Mr. Lupin at 5:00 PM on the 8th._

_P.S. I like Pumpkin Pasties._

"Finally something to do for the Order!" Karen said as she finished reading.

"Oh this is so exciting!" Lily said.

"I know this is amazing!" Karen said.

"Shh! I'm a slow reader," Sirius said. Karen and Lily rolled their eyes.

"I wonder what he wants," Remus said. "I'm going to go look through my seventh year school books again, just to make sure I remember everything."

"Ah, Moony, don't you want to have some fun?" Sirius asked.

"Reading is fun," Remus replied.

Sirius snorted. "Right. So James what do you think about this?"

There was no answer.

"James?" Sirius asked looking around the room. He was no where in sight. "Where'd he go?"

"I'll be right back," Lily said getting up and going outside. She walked into the Potter's garden. There was a stone path leading through the garden. It had the most beautiful flowers. There lilies, daisies, and carnations on one side of the path. On the other side there were Amaryllis, anemones, and asters. Mrs. Potter always had a thing for flowers, Lily remembered. Every time she was over at the Potter's house there would always be a flower centerpiece on the dinner table. She followed the path until it forked into to separate paths. She took the one with the daisies. Ahead she saw James sitting on a stone bench flicking his wand at a flower petal watching it turn into different things.

"James?" Lily asked approaching slowly.

"Hmm." James didn't look up.

"What's wrong James?" Lily asked sitting down next to him and rubbing his back.

"I just wonder sometimes if they would be proud of me," James said. "My parents that is. I wonder if I'm doing the right thing. I just don't know what they would think of me being in the Order. I wish I could talk to them and ask them what to do. When Dumbledore sent that letter, I remembered when they got a letter from the Order and I read it. I put it back and made it look just like it hadn't been opened. I know they didn't want me to read it but I did anyway. I wonder what they would think of me if they knew what I did at Hogwarts. They wouldn't think I was so great then."

"James listen to me," Lily said turning his face to her. "Your parent wouldn't care they would still love you. Yes ,you did some bad things but you were just a kid then. Besides I'm sure they knew about everything you did in the school. Your farther was an Auror, after all."

James smiled and said, "How do you always know just what to say? You're amazing, you know that? I...I love you, Lils."

That was the first time James had told her he loved her, at least out loud. Lily knew he did but it still came as a shock to her when he said it. "I love you too, Jamesie," Lily replied. She leaned into his chest and he slid his arm around her. After he kissed the top of her head he rested his chin on her head.

* * *

Lily, James, Karen, Remus, and Sirius walked up to Dumbledore's office. "Pumpkin Pasties," Lily mumbled. The gargoyle moved and revealed the spiral staircase. When they reached the top, Karen knocked on the door. A sharp "Come in" followed. They looked at each other before entering. That was not Dumbledore's voice.

As they entered, they were met with the sharp eyes of Professor McGonagall. "Hello," she said not looking up from her paper work. "Headmaster Dumbledore is not in at the moment. He was called away on urgent business. He told me to inform you on what you were supposed to be doing."

"Nice to see you too, Minnie," Sirius said plopping down in a chair.

"Mr. Black, I will ask you, once, nicely not to call me that," McGonagall said glaring from behind her spectacles.

"What did Professor Dumbledore what to talk to us about?" Lily spoke up.

"He would like you to scout out this area," McGonagall said curtly, pushing a map toward them. "The Realm Forest. We have reason to believe that Death Eaters are forming there. Oh and under no circumstances are you to attack if you do find anything. Is that understood Mr. Black, Mr. Potter?"

"Yes, Professor," they both said at the same time.

"Good. You may go," McGonagall said. As they were about to leave they heard an "Oh and good luck."

"Thanks Professor," Lily said quietly.

* * *

The forest was dark, damp, and cold. It had an eerie feeling about it like something would jump out any moment. The trees were tall and standing stick straight. The ground was hard and had dead leaves scattered all around. A stitch that smelled of dead animal was coming from all around. Lily and the others were watching a camp they had found not five minutes ago. "It's a Death Eater camp alright," James said. "Everyone is wearing black and you can tell by the way they act."

"Ok, let's get out of here," Lily said. "I have a bad feeling about this place."

"Yeah let's go," Karen said gripping her wand tightly.

"Go where? I don't think you're going anywhere!" came a cackling voice.


	7. Chapter 7

_**Chapter 7: Help from a Friend**_

Lily, James, Sirius, Karen, and Remus turned around slowly to meet the face of Bellatrix Black. She was still the raving beauty she had been in school. Her curly black hair seemed to have darkened though. Her smile was that of an insane person. "Look what we have here boys!" Bellatrix called to two boys.

One of them was Rodolphus Lestrange. His dark shaggy hair fell in his face covering his eyes slightly. His lanky figure covered what little light shone through the forest.

The other one was Rabastan Lestrange. He was slightly shorter than his brother. His hair was so short he was almost bald. His eyes shone with pure hate and disgust.

"Well if it isn't my little cousin, Sirius Black," Bellatrix cackled.

"You're no family of mine," Sirius spat.

"Crucio!" Bellatrix screamed pointing her wand at Sirius.

Sirius fell to his knees and cried out loudly, his face twisted in pain. Quickly Lily shot a curse at Bellatrix sending her flying into a tree. "Why you little filthy mudblood!" Rabastan screamed throwing a curse at her. She blocked it.

Lily, James, and Remus started to fight against the two brothers while Karen bend down to see if Sirius was ok. "Sirius?" she asked her eyes wide.

"I'm fine," he said trying to get up.

Just then a Stupefy hit Karen and she fell to the ground. Bellatrix was starting to wake up at this point. She stood up; blood was running down her face. "You," she said quietly looking at Lily. "Reductor!"

Lily, James, Sirius, Remus, and Karen's limp body went flying backwards. Then everything went black.

* * *

Lily woke up in a tent with Karen by her side. "Karen?" she asked. "Are you ok?"

Karen groaned and turned over. "Lily?"

"Karen!" Lily hugged her tightly. "Do you still have you wand?"

"No," Karen said after a quick search.

"Nor do I," Lily said.

"Where are the boys?" she asked.

Then there came a scream. "James!" Lily said getting up and running outside. A man grabbed her and forcefully held her back. Karen was being held back by another man.

Lily saw a group of couple of Death Eaters holding Sirius and Remus back as they watched James being tortured by Bellatrix. Sirius face contorted in pain and anger for his best friend. Remus was pale with worry, probably thinking of ways to make James feel better when Bellatrix was done with him. He was on his hands and knees breathing hard. Lily tried to run to him but was swiftly pulled back. Bellatrix cackled and smiled gleefully like she had just won a prize. "Is that all you've got?" James asked looking up.

"Well you would have a good Death Eater had you believed," Bellatrix said. "Crucio!" James screamed again.

"James!" Lily screamed, wishing it was her that was being tortured and not James. Sirius and Remus struggled harder against their captors but to no avail.

Bellatrix suddenly stopped. "Well if it isn't the little mudblood," she said.

"Leave him alone!" Lily shouted.

"Oh did you two finally get together? How sweet," Bellatrix said. "Bring her here!"

"Don't touch her!" James said, getting to his knees.

The man released Lily and she ran to James side. "Are you alright?" she asked, running her hands over his face and shoulders.

"I'm fine," he said.

Bellatrix was raising her wand when a sharp voice rang out. "Stop," said a hooded man, walking forward. "I need to speak with them before _he _comes."

"The Dark Lord is coming?!" Bellatrix yelped; the smile on her face would have made her look pretty expect for the gleam in her eye. James and Lily exchanged looks of horror.

"Yes," the cloaked man said coolly.

"Bring them to the Head Tent," Bellatrix ordered.

The 5 teens were marched over to a black tent. "You ok, mate?" Sirius asked James as they were walking.

"Yeah, I'm fine," James replied.

"Leave us," the man said when they came inside the tent.

"What?" Bellatrix asked. "There are five of them!"

"You doubt my abilities?" he questioned.

"N-no of course not," she stammered. "Out! Everyone!" As quickly as they had been, the Death Eaters were gone.

"I should have known," Lily said as soon as the Death Eaters were gone.

"I was not lying when I said the Dark Lord was coming," the man said coolly.

"Then we shall die with honor," Lily said, standing stick straight.

James and Sirius looked at each other. Who was this?

"You must get out," he said.

"How?" Lily asked cautiously.

"Here," he said laying out their wands. All five of them.

"How do I know this isn't a trick?" she asked.

"Just take them and go," he spat.

Lily slowly picked up their wands and handed them out. Sirius raised his wand but James put a hand in front of him. "Don't."

"Come with us!" Lily said suddenly.

"I can't," he said. "Someone has to tell what happened."

"But you could come," Lily said. "You could change."

"Go." He grabbed Lily by her arms and the hood fell off revealing Severus Snape. He kissed her quickly then pushed her away. Then the tent flap opened and Bellatrix appeared at the door. Lily quickly cast a smoke charm so she couldn't see.

She turned to Snape. "Sorry," she said as she Stupefied him. She grabbed James' and Karen's hands and Disapperated.

* * *

"What happened?" a snake-like voice asked.

"They attacked and got their wands, My Lord," Snape lied coolly.

"I thought you were strong enough to handle them?" answered his Master.

"My powers are not as strong as yours," he replied.

"Very well," he said. "You will show were worth when my followers attack the McKinnon's tonight."


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: This Chapter is going to be written from different points of view it will start at James'.**

_**Chapter 8: Time to go**_

James landed with a hard thud on the ground outside of his parents' house. The trip had been rough and unstable. Lily's mind hadn't been completely focused. He knew. She was think about _him_. James was certain of it. He looked around him and saw Sirius laying flat on his back with Karen leaning over him. Remus was next to her and panic shown on his face. "It's ok, Sirius, just relax," Karen was saying trying to stay calm, but her eyes gave her away. "It's not that bad."

Sirius let out a humorless laugh. "Right that's why it hurts so much," he mumbled then winced.

James got up and walked over to them. When he got over there he saw red flesh protruding from his best friend's chest. Blood oozed out of the wound, falling on the grass. It went in a zigzag motion across his chest. "What happened?!" James asked bending down next to him.

"Move!" Lily commanded running over with a bottle in her hand. One look at the wound and she turned pale. "I can't do it!" She handed the bottle to Karen covering her mouth.

Karen took it, quickly removed the lid, and spoke, "This is going to sting a bit alright."

Sirius just nodded. Karen dropped a few bits of the potion on the first part of the wound. Sirius winced and bit his lip; his chest rising and falling rapidly. The wound started to heal. New thin flesh grew over the gruesome wound. Karen added a few more drops and the would was completely healed over. James breathed a sigh of relief and looked around. Lily was gone.

He quickly got up and walked into the house. "What was that?!" he asked angrily as Lily was about to go up the stairs.

"What, James?" she asked without turning around.

"You know very well what!" he shouted.

"Honestly, I don't know," she said, suddenly whirling around to face him. The look on her face almost killed him. She looked utterly lost and confused, but there was pain there too, and hurt.

"Hate to interrupt your lovely conversation, but a splinched man coming through here," Sirius said leaning against Karen and Remus for support. James rushed over and took Karen's place. After lying Sirius on the couch, James turned back to Lily.

"Don't look at me like that," she said glaring at him.

"Like what?" James asked glaring back at her.

"Don't start, please," Remus begged looking between the two of them.

"He saved our lives," Lily said.

"Yeah I saved his in 5th year so we're even," James replied.

"Don't you believe people can change?"

"Not people like him!"

"You did!"

"That was different."

"How so?"

"I wasn't a Death Eater."

"Lily...James is right," Karen said standing up timidly. "People like that don't change. It's something that's bred into you. The only way you can get it out is if you fight it your whole life. He didn't fight. He chose the path he's on now. We can't do anything about that. I wish we could, but not everyone can be changed."

Lily was staring at Karen opened mouthed, with a look of disbelief and betrayal. James crossed his arms over his chest. "I agree with you, Lily," Remus said. "People can change. Sometimes all it takes is a push in the right direction. Dumbledore would give him a change if he asked for one." Now it was James' turn to stare open-mouthed.

Then there was a tapping at the window. Karen went and got it; she went pale. "What?!" Lily asked.

"Marlene's is being attacked!" Karen said. "It's from Al. Come and help us. Marlene's is being attacked. A."

"Well what are we waiting for?! Let's go!" Sirius said, raising from his seat on the couch.

"Sirius you can't come," Lily said gently. "You have to stay here and get some rest."

"What?! No!" Sirius shouted.

"It's ok I'll stay," Karen said. "Just be careful, alright?"

"We will," James said.

* * *

Lily saw the destruction around her. The McKinnon's house in ruins. Half of it was flatten and the other half looked liked it would fall down any minute. She ran to the house to look for her friends or some sign that they got away.

"Lily!" someone called. She turned around and saw Alice running towards her.

"Alice!" she called and ran over to her.

"Where's everyone else?!" she asked.

"Sirius is splinched and Karen stayed with him at the house. James and Remus went in that dictation," Lily said pointing to the right. Alice looked confused. "I'll explain later."

"Ok. I have to go find Frank," she said running off.

Lily made her way slowly to the house. She looked around the corner and froze at what she saw. Bellatrix Black standing in front of the body of Marlene McKinnon. "Marlene!" Lily screamed even though she knew she was dead.

"Oh if it isn't Miss Evans!" Bellatrix said turning around. Lily threw a curse at her but Bellatrix but blocked. "If it's a fight you want then it's a fight you'll get!"

* * *

James flicked his wand and the Death Eater he had been dueling and he was thrown back into the wall. He made his way over to him ready to take blood. The hood had fallen off revealing the head of Severus Snape, for the second time that day. James felt like killing him right now, but something inside of him broke. He shook his head. "Just once, Snape. For Lily," James said then turned and walked away.

He felt someone grabbed his hand then the painful feel of Avperation. He landed back in his room then was pushed up against the wall. Lily pressed her lips to his quickly. She didn't leave room for questions. Making quick work of his shirt, she threw it on the floor. James tried to protest when she started to kiss down his neck. "Lily."

"Shut up," she mumbled.

"Lils, let's ta-"

"I said shut up," she said pushing him back up against the wall.

* * *

James woke up and reached for Lily put didn't feel her soft skin next to him. He opened his eyes slowly and looked around. He didn't see her. Suddenly his eyes landed on the piece of parchment on his pillow.

_James,_

_I'm sorry but I have to go and at least try to find and change Severus. I know you don't understand, but wouldn't you do the same thing for Sirius? I hope that when I get back we can talk about this and see where we are headed. I understand if you hate me and don't ever want to speak to me, but just know that you were my first love and always will be._

_Lily_

James looked at letter for several minutes before burying his head in his hands.

* * *

Later that night, after James had told everyone about Lily, Karen was standing in the living room looking out of the window. Suddenly she broke down crying. Tears ran down her cheeks like a rainstorm. She had held it together in front of the boys, but now it all came out.

"Need a tissue?" someone asked from behind her.

She turned around wiping quickly at her face. "You should be in bed," she told Sirius.

"I couldn't sleep," he mumbled.

"Yeah me either."

"Cut the bull."

"Ex-excuse me?"

"I know you're not ok."

"It's not your problem."

"It's ok to cry, you know."

"Oh Sirius!" Karen cried, throwing her arms around his neck. "She was my best friend and now she's gone."

"I know, I know," he said. "Let it all out."


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Hey guys sorry I haven't updated! I try to update at least once a week but I have a lot going on right now! Anyways R&R!**

_**Chapter 9: Return**_

It had been five months since Lily left. It was almost Christmas time now. Karen was decorating the Potter Manor waiting for James and Sirius to get back from Order business. She had set the tree up, along with a green wreath with red bows and holy. She wanted to wait for James, Sirius, Remus, and Peter to decorate the tree. James said if she wanted to she could invite some of her friends, but she said that it was alright. Really, all she wanted for Christmas was for Lily to come back. It would be her first Christmas without Lily since before Hogwarts. She looked out the window and saw the light snow falling. A light layer of snow covered the hard ground.

Suddenly the front door burst open, four boys shook the snow off and walked in. The first was tall with sandy brown hair. He was very pale and rather skinny for his age, but his eyes could light up the whole room. The second was a fat, pudgy boy with blonde hair that obviously had too much gel in it. The next to were playfully pushing each other as they walked in. One had black hair with glasses that framed his hazel eyes. The other had curly black hair that fell down in his face, framing his grey eyes. He wore his signature smirk.

"Finally!" Karen said, smiling. "I was just about to decorate the tree without you guys."

"You wouldn't do that," James replied easily.

"Why wouldn't I?" Karen asked.

"Because I own the house," he said, smirking. Karen just glared at him.

"Hi Karen," Remus said, smiling.

"You are, as of now, my favorite Marauder," Karen said.

"Hey!" Sirius said.

"Got a problem with that?" she asked, pulling a lollipop out of a bowl on the table and popping it into her mouth.

"Uh yeah," Sirius said. "Last time I check you weren't his girlfriend."

"So?" she asked, turning the lollipop in her mouth.

"You're mean," he said.

"That's new?" James asked.

"Well if it helps, I think you're nice, Karen," Remus said.

"Kiss up," Sirius muttered. Remus grinned at him.

"Dinner's on the table," Karen told them.

"I'm not hungry," James said quickly.

"Me either," Sirius, Remus, and Peter chorused.

"Relax, I used magic," Karen said.

"Oh good. In that case, I'm starving," Sirius said.

"Why am I not surprised," Karen mumbled.

The boys headed into the kitchen, leaving Karen in the living room. She looked out the window again. The snow was falling even harder than before. It looked so peacefully out there, but she knew somewhere her best friend was probably in the cold, dark night, alone.

* * *

Karen and the others sat around the fire after they had decorated the tree. They were about to open their gifts when James jumped up. "What's wrong?!" Karen asked.

"Someone's here," James said.

"How do you know?" Sirius asked, following James to the window.

"I have a charm on the house," James said. "If someone Avapperates inside of the grounds I'll know."

"Who is it?" Karen asked, getting up as well.

"I don't see anyone," Remus said.

"Me either," Sirius said.

"Go check the other windows," James instructed.

"Nothing here," Karen said, from the back window.

"Nothing over here either," Remus said, from the right window.

"I don't see anything either," Sirius said from the side windows.

"Uh guys," Peter said. "You might want to check this out."

They all ran to the front and saw a group of people walking toward the house. The people had black cloaks on and stopped a few feet in front of the house. "Death Eaters," James said.

"Looks like it's time to fight," Sirius said.

"Why on Christmas?" Karen asked looking up.

"Careful we don't know what they're going to do," Remus said.

"Someone is stepping forward," Peter said.

"Potter, surrender now and we won't hurt you too badly," a man said.

"Sorry, but I've never been one to take orders," James yelled back.

The man nodded to one of his man. "Potter, come out with friends or else we will hurt your little girlfriend," he said as the man he had nodded to, pushed a red-headed girl forward. She fell into his arms and he pushed her onto her knees. Her bottom lip was bleeding and there was a bruise on her cheek. He pulled her hair and her neck fell back.

"Lily!" Karen shouted, her face contorting in pain.

"Shh, baby, it's alright, we'll get her," Sirius said pulling her to him. Karen buried her face in his chest.

"Don't listen to them!" Lily shouted. The man pulled her hair harder and she screamed.

"What do you want?" James called. He nodded to Sirius and Remus.

"I'll be right back," Sirius said. Karen nodded and looked out at her friend.

Sirius and Remus Avaperated. "Good answer. Now throw your wands out and come out," he said.

Suddenly there were lots of shouts and bright jets of light from the back of the crowd. The man turned around, forgetting about Lily. She fell onto her hands and knees. James, Karen, and Peter rushed out of the house and started to shoot spells out the Death Eaters. Karen got in front of Lily and defended her from the man who had her. James and Peter stood on either side of her, locked in combat. They saw lights at the back of the crowd and they could only hope that Sirius and Remus were ok. The Death Eaters started to thin out until none remained. "Lily!" Karen said, turning around and bending down.

Lily was flat on her back breathing shallowly. "Lily, it's me, Karen," she said trying to get Lily to open her eyes.

"Is she alright?" Remus asked standing with Sirius at her feet.

"I don't know," Karen said.

"Let's get her into the house," James said bending down and picking her up. He carried her to the couch and sat her down lightly. Karen stood next to Sirius and buried her head in his chest. James sat on the couch next to her.

Suddenly, her eyes lids shot open and green orbs looked around. "You're ok!" Lily said, throwing her arms around James neck. James was stunned and patted her back awkwardly.

"Lily!" Karen said pulling away from Sirius.

"Kara!" Lily said, letting go of James and hugging her.

"You're ok! You're alive!" Karen said hugging her tightly. "I missed you."

"Alright, alright enough of the love fest," Sirius said.

"Sirius!" Lily said, jumping up and hugging him.

"Hey, red," he said quietly.

After she hugged everyone, she sat back down on the couch. "Ow," she said grabbing her head.

"What's wrong?" Karen asked.

"I just hit my head," she said.

"Let me see," Remus said, looking at her head. "It doesn't look to bad."

"What did they do to you, Lily?" Karen asked.


	10. Chapter 10

**_Chapter 10: Friends_**

"I was running through the woods, away from them. I stumbled upon a camp of Death Eaters earlier that day. I was spying on them when they found me. I couldn't get away. Anyways, they wanted information after they found out who I was. They wanted...they wanted to know about you guys. What you were doing. Where you were working. Who you cared about. I think you're marked," Lily finished her story.

"I'm not surprised," Karen said. "We don't support them, we want us dead. Two purebloods who stand against them, two purebloods who are descended from greatest wizarding families. You have influence. Of course, they're afraid."

"It's not like we asked to be great," Sirius said. "You can't control what you're born into."

"You should have told them," James said looking at Lily.

"What? And give you up?! No!" Lily said.

"Did they use the Cruciatus Curse on you?" he asked.

"Of course, what did you expect?" Lily asked.

"You should have at least lied to them."

"I'm not an expert liar, like you."

"She's got a point there," Sirius said.

"You should get to bed," Remus said. "You need your rest."

"What?! I'm not tired!" Lily protested.

"I don't care, if you're not tired, you need your rest," he replied. "C'mon." He stuck and a hand out and pulled her up.

"I'm not helpless, you know," she said.

"I know," he said. "Now get upstairs."

"Is it ok if I stay?" Lily asked James.

"Yeah," James said nodding.

* * *

"You ok, mate?" Sirius asked as he and James sat down on the couch.

"Why wouldn't I be?" James said putting on a fake smile.

"Because your girlfriend who left you to find her Death Eater best friend, just came back and asked if she could stay in your house?" Sirius said.

"She's not my girlfriend," James said. "Not anymore."

"Things are about to get very interesting around here."

* * *

Lily sat in her room staring up at the ceiling when she heard her door crack open. She looked up and a tall figure with black hair enter her room.

"What are you doing?" she asked Karen.

"I came to see my best friend, despite Remus' wishes," Karen replied smiling. She walked over and sat on the edge of the bed. "So? Did you find him?"

"No," Lily said sadly. "I looked forever and ever but I couldn't find him."

"Maybe you're not meant to find him," Karen suggested.

"Maybe."

"What about James?"

"What about James?"

"Maybe, you were meant to come back here. Maybe, it was written in the stars."

"You know I don't believe in divination."

"I know, but it's romantic to believe."

"He's changed."

"Snape?"

"James."

"Yeah. He went threw a lot after you left. It seems like he's aged 10 years. I don't understand it, but I think when he saw you that spark...it came back to his eyes. I think he missed you, even if he doesn't want to admit it."

"I hurt him."

"Yeah."

"I didn't mean to."

"I know, but he doesn't."

* * *

The next morning Lily walked down the stairs determinedly. She was going to talk to James, if it killed her. She poked her head into the kitchen and saw James with his back to her reading the _Daily Prophet. _She sighed and stepped in. "Hey," she said biting her lip.

James' back went stiff. "Hi," he said without turning around. Lily slipped around the table and went over to the cabinets. She opened them and pulled down some bread and eggs.

Suddenly she turned around. "I'm sorry," she and James both said at the same time. They laughed.

"You first," James said.

"I'm sorry left saying good-bye. I'm sorry I left in the middle of the night. I wasn't thinking properly. I was thinking about myself and what I could gain. I wasn't thinking about who it would hurt. I thought that if I gave up then I let the darkness win. I realize now, I can't make people change. I can't turn people from the path they've chosen. But most of all, I'm sorry I hurt you."

James nodded. "I'm sorry I disagreed with you. I'm sorry I didn't support you. I should have at least listened instead of being stubborn. I should have stopped and talked to you, not just assume that you knew I was right. I'm saying that I was but that's what I thought."

"So we're good?" she asked.

"Yeah."

* * *

Lily walked up the stairs and turned the knob to Karen's door. What she saw shocked her. Her best friend stood in the middle of the room with a lip lock with none other than Sirius Black. "Sorry!" she said and shut the door promptly. She turned and walked down the hurrying to her room.

"Lily!" Karen shouted. She grabbed Lily's arm and stopped her.

"I am so sorry," Lily said. "I didn't know that you were busy or otherwise I would have knocked."

"It's aright, you didn't know," Karen said. "I guess in all the excitement I forgot to tell you... I'm dating Sirius."

"I saw that," she said.

"Did you want to talk about something?"

"I talked to James."

"You did?! How did it go?"

"Well I told I was sorry and he said he was sorry too."

"For?"

"Well I don't think he has anything to be sorry but he said that he should have talked to me about everything instead of just assuming."

"Wow."

"Yeah."

"You know, I half expected him to be all smug."

"I told you, he's changed."

"I know and I think, I like it."

"So?"

"So what?"

"Are you getting back together?"

"Karen, James and I are just friends. I think that's all we'll ever be from now on."

"But you don't want that?"

"Honestly, I don't know what I want."

"I think you do."

"Are you coming, or do I have to come and get you?!" Sirius called from Karen's room.

"Excuse me, while I go and put Sirius in his place," Karen said. Lily just laughed.


End file.
